1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display systems and, particularly, to a display system having multiple electronic devices to display a whole-image, an electronic device, and a display method.
2. Description of Related Art
Displaying a high definition image often needs a large display screen. However, for an electronic device with a small size display screen, displaying a high definition image is often limited. Although a zoom option can be selected to enlarge the image to view the detail of the image, the image can not be viewed integrally. Thereby, a display system having a larger size display screen is desired.